Wobbly Wheels
Wobby Wheels is the thirteenth episode of Chuggington Season 3. Plot Vee wakes up the chuggers and they all come out. Emery tells Piper that she's wanted in the depot. Old Puffer Pete helps her to the depot. Skylar tells the the trainees to come with him. Meanwhile Piper and Pete arrive at the depot, where Calley, Emery, Speedy, Chatsworth, Olwin, Lori, and Vee are waiting for them. Vee tells Piper that she will receive her training plate. All of the other chuggers congratulate her. Piper asks Vee if she can go through the tunnels now, Vee says she isn't ready to go out of the depot yet. Piper seems sad and Lori gives her a pat on her paintwork. Skylar, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko arrive at the mountains, Skylar tells the trainees that when he blows his horn, he wants one of them to drive towards him. Koko tells Wilson "ok go ahead". Wilson gets nervous and tells Koko to go first. She calls him a scaredy chugger, Skylar blows his horn, and Koko drives towards him. Skylar switches the tracks and Koko falls into a hole in the tracks filled with sand. He pulls her out with his crane, Brewster laughs and tells her that's why he never goes first. Skylar tells them that the hole with sand is called the chug-catcher. Piper continues to struggle with things like coupling and uncoupling with chuggers. Wilson is not able to switch tracks and keeps struggling, Vee asks Skylar if one of the trainees can look after Piper. Wilson says that he'll do it. Skylar tells him to come back later and try again. Wilson promises that he will come back after looking after Piper. Wilson takes Piper to the chug wash and gives her a lot of bubbles. She doesn't want to wash them off and she drives off. Wilson caches her and calls her 'wobbly wheels'. Wilson goes to ask Morgan something leaving Piper by herself. She sees Calley and Chatsworth chatting, and hears Calley say that Chatsworth is going to the quarry. She wants to go so she seeks out with Chatsworth. Wilson sees a trail of bubbles leading to the quarry tunnel, so he drives at a fast speed yelling Piper's name. Piper sees Emery on her adventure and he thinks that Chatsworth knows that Piper is there, so he ignores it. Chatsworth thinks he is out of shape because the load is heavier (because Piper is there). Wilson asks Emery where Piper is and he says that she is on her way to the quarry with Chatsworth. Wilson says "oh bumpers!" Chatsworth and Piper arrive at the quarry, and Karen loads him up. Chatsworth drives away and Piper follows behind quickly but wobbly. Karen thinks she is cute, Piper says that she is a new steam engine, and Piper drives off. Wilson quickly drives up and Karen says that Piper went downhill through the tunnel. Piper ends up loosing control and falling down the downhill tracks. At the mountain track Brewster goes into the chug-catcher and says the sand feels funny on his wheels. Piper falls down the mountain tracks accidentally aiming right for Koko! Skalar says "oh no, look out Koko!" Wilson is right behind Piper, he couples up to her and swiches the tracks and they fall into the chug-catcher. Piper thanks Wilson, and Skylar tells him great job for finally figuring out how to use the chug-catcher! He says "everyone has learned how the chug-catcher works today, even little Piper" Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Calley, and Skylar come to the depot with Piper. Wilson and Calley give her small machines called training wheels. She drives around on her own producing steam still but they help her go faster and be less wobbly. Everyone is happy, Wilson says "and no more wobbles" they all laugh and Piper is excited! Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Chatsworth *Piper *Skylar *Old Puffer Pete *Emery *Calley *Speedy McAllister *Vee *Karen *Irving *Harrison (cameo) *Olwin (cameo) *Lori (does not speak) *Morgan (mentioned) Goofs *Skylar said that all of the trainees had learned how the chug-catcher worked but Hoot and Toot are trainees and they weren't there. Gallery WobblyWheels1.png|Piper covered in bubbles WobblyWheels2.png WobblyWheels3.png WobblyWheels4.jpg WobblyWheels5.jpg WobblyWheels6.jpg WobblyWheels7.jpg WobblyWheels8.jpg WobblyWheels9.jpg WobblyWheels10.jpg WobblyWheels11.jpg WobblyWheels12.jpg WobblyWheels13.jpg WobblyWheels14.jpg WobblyWheels15.jpg WobblyWheels16.jpeg IMG_0070.PNG|Zephie's Roundhouse IMG_0072.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes